


Lupa Knows Best

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Discipline, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sequel to A Willow in Wolf's Clothing. The continuing adventures of wolfy Willow in St. Louis.Spoilers: AU after "Same Time Same Place" for BtVS. AU after Narcissus in Chains for AB.





	1. part 00

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

~*~Prologue~*~ 

 

"But Spike." 

 

"Listen Red, you need to do this. It will weigh on you until you do it." 

 

Willow sighed and twirled a lock of her red hair around her finger. She frowned at the phone but knew that would not affect Spike since he couldn't see it. 

 

"What if they are happy that I'm not there anymore? Maybe they're glad I left and don't want to talk to me. Maybe..." 

 

Spike interrupted Willow before she got the chance to hyperventilate. 

 

"Willow, you've talked to Angel. It was a misunderstanding. They want to talk to you. You have to make the next move. Angel won't give out your phone number to anyone. You know what a protective ass he can be." 

 

Silence reigned over the phone line as Willow mulled over the whole thing. She frantically grasped at reasons why she shouldn't call the old gang in Sunnydale. 

"They don't know that I'm a werewolf now. I don't think they would be able to handle it. Buffy's the slayer, you know." 

 

Spike gave another sigh of exasperation. "That is a flimsy excuse, luv. Remember your old boy toy, the mutt? Obviously the slayer has no problems with having supernatural buddies as long as you don't snack on the locals." 

 

Willow closed her eyes in resignation. "You'll just browbeat me until I do it." She sighed heavily. "Fine I'll give them a ring. I suppose this is better over the phone than in person." 

 

Spike chuckled. "You sound so sexy when you sulk. I would love to `browbeat' you..." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes at the leering tone of his voice. 

 

Spike continued uninterrupted. "But the mighty Ulfric might use me for a chew toy if I took liberties with you." 

 

Willow snorted. "Fine, I'll do it right now before I have the chance to chicken out. Gotta go Spike. Talk to you later." 

 

"Good luck, luv." 

 

The dial tone buzzed annoyingly in her ear as she worked up the courage to call Sunnydale. 

 

"Well, here goes nothing."


	2. part 1-  Reaching Out To Old Friends

Willow bit her lower lip convulsively as the phone began to ring. Willow held her breath as the phone continued to ring unanswered. Maybe they weren't home. She could always call back later. Of course, she was kidding herself. If she didn't talk to them now, she probably wouldn't have the courage later. 

 

So wrapped up in her introspection, she missed Buffy's initial greeting. 

 

"Hello? Someone there? I swear if you're one of Dawn's little hoodlum friends. I'm going to..." 

 

"Buffy?" Willow winced at the squeaky quality to her voice. "Buffy, it's Willow. Remember me?" 

 

"Willow? Is that really you?" Buffy didn't wait for her answer. "Oh God, it is you! It is so good to hear your voice. Anya explained what happened. I wish I could go back and change things." 

 

Willow wiped away the tears that had run down her face. She sniffled loudly before replying. "I wish that too, Buffy. I really do." 

 

Buffy sighed loudly. "Whatever happened to the fun-loving Scooby gang that used to avert apocalypses as a hobby?" 

 

Willow smiled a wobbly smile. "We grew up." 

 

"Well, that just sucks." 

 

Willow could just imagine Buffy's scowl. "Yup, major suckage there." 

 

"So..." Buffy's voice trailed off as if she was pondering what to say next. "What's new with you?" 

 

Willow closed her eyes. That was such a loaded question. Sure, the Scoobies knew that Willow left Sunnydale after being attacked by the Gnarl demon. But they didn't know about her major lifestyle change and she wasn't meaning the playing with boys again thing. Well, Rosenberg, suck it up and just tell her. 

"Buffy, something major happened after moving to St. Louis. I've been infected..." 

 

"What? Are you dying, Willow? Oh God! You are, aren't you? All this time wasted when you don't have that long to live." 

 

Willow would have laughed if the matter wasn't so serious. "No Buffy. I'm not dying. I'm a werewolf." 

 

Silence. Willow could hear Buffy breathing on the other end of the phone line. She knew it probably was quite the shock. It wasn't like a lot of people knew. In this day and age of discrimination, it didn't pay to be out of the proverbial furry closet. 

 

"Like Oz?" 

 

"Yup, ironic isn't it? He cheated on me because I wasn't wolfy enough and now I'm furry too." 

 

"Does Oz know?" 

 

"Nope, I have no clue where he even is anymore. I don't think Richard would care for me to be looking up old boyfriends." 

 

"Richard? Oh, now you have to dish. Who is he and do I need to instill the fear of the Buffy into him?" 

 

Willow gave a small laugh. "Well, I guess you would call him my boyfriend. He's really nice. Somewhat of a boyscout." 

 

Buffy sighed. "Sounds like Riley. He doesn't secretly work for the government, does he?" 

 

"No, he's a junior high science teacher. He's tall and tanned. Really well built and has the most gorgeous hair I've ever seen on a guy. It's long, brown, and wavy. Willow paused a moment to contemplate all that was Richard goodness. 

Buffy giggled. "Somebody has it bad. Well, you know me and Xander will have to come visit so we can thoroughly inspect and interrogate this Richard. Have to know his intentions and what not." 

 

Willow arched her eyebrow at `intentions and what not.' "Giles' way of speaking has rubbed off on you." 

 

Buffy gave another sigh. "I know. Small price to pay having him back here being all mentor-like." 

 

Willow nodded and played with the phone cord. "The world seems to make more sense with Giles around. He's like a tweedy security blanket." 

 

"I'll tell him, you said that." Buffy said with a teasing tone. Willow grinned. 

"I can picture his reaction now. "Oh Dear!" And then he would cover up his embarrassment by cleaning those glasses of his." 

 

"Got it in one." 

 

Another painful silence descended upon the long-time friends. Willow fidgeted but understood that things might never be quite the same. People changed and a lot of things had befallen the Sunnydale gang. It was going to take time for them to let go of all the anger and recriminations. But Willow felt hope surge that at least there was a chance. 

 

"So, Buffy..." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"What's new in your life?" 

 

"Well...mostly it's the same old grind. Slaying and being a counselor at Dawn's school." 

 

"That's great, Buffy. So, getting in touch with all that teenage angst?" 

 

"Well, you know me. Overly-qualified in the angst department. And well I'm kinda seeing my boss who happens to be the principal." 

 

"He doesn't look like Snyder, does he?" Willow shuddered at the thought of the little despot that made their high school years hellish. 

 

"Ewww, gross much? No, looks nothing like Snyder. Actually pretty good-looking and he is young." 

 

"Well, that's good..." 

 

Silence again. 

 

"Buffy?" 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"You wouldn't mind not telling Xander about the phone call. Would you? I kinda want to surprise him. I'll call him in a few to chat. Some things should come straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak." 

 

"Well...I suppose as long as you promise to call him." 

 

"I will. Soon, as I get off the phone with you." 

 

Buffy sighed yet again. "You know, it hurt when you left the last time. We didn't even get to say goodbye." 

 

Willow felt the familiar tightening in her throat. She was all choked up. She finally managed to reply. "I know. It hurt for me too." 

 

Willow hoped that old saying was really true. `That time heals all wounds.'


	3. part 2 - Interesting Developments

Richard unlocked his front door at the end of another busy day teaching science at a nearby junior high school. He smiled at his recognition of his live-in girlfriend's voice. She was carrying on an excited phone conversation with someone. Richard couldn't help his curiosity. He cautiously crept forward to eavesdrop. 

 

"Xander, it was good to hear your voice again. Yeah, I promise to keep an eye on 'dead boy, junior.' I'm sure he still loathes you as much as you loathe him. Take care bestest buddy." 

 

Richard raised an eyebrow at the mention of someone named 'dead boy junior.' He would have to ask Willow about that. It sounded too interesting to let slide. Richard entered the room when he heard the tell tale sound of the phone being placed back on its cradle. 

 

Willow smiled at her honey's entrance. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his broad chest. 

 

Her voice came out muffled due to the fact she was speaking into his shirt. "I missed you." 

 

Richard wrapped his arms around his red head. He chuckled into her hair. 

 

"I can tell. Who were you talking to on the phone?" 

 

Willow lifted her head up to smile at Richard. "You tell me. You were eavesdropping." 

 

Richard looked a little sheepish at being so easily caught. "I only heard the last part. Someone named Xander? Is he the one from Sunnydale?" 

 

Willow nodded. "The very same. Spike nagged me to call Buffy and Xander to reconcile things. All our problems were based on misunderstandings." 

 

Richard leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead. "Are you okay?" 

 

Willow looked pensive momentarily. "Maybe...I guess...I don't know. I need time and so do they." 

 

Richard pulled her closer to give more needed comfort. "I'm here for you. I wish I could have been here for you earlier too." 

 

Willow snorted at his playful scolding tone. "Well, I got the courage to call and you were still at work. If I had waited for your hand to hold, well, I would have chickened out. You know how I like to rethink things. I'm glad I did call even if it was awkward." 

 

Richard nodded understandingly. "Let me take your mind off things. I've got dinner reservation at a really nice place. Why don't you go and get changed?" 

 

Willow smiled seductively and ran her hands up his chest. She clasped them together at the back of his neck. "How bout a quick shower together?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Richard smiled widely in response. "Well, we do have some time before we have to be at the restaurant." 

 

Willow squealed as Richard bent down and swung her up into a fireman's carry. With her weight evenly balanced on his broad shoulders, he wrapped his right arm around her legs and latched on her wrist with his right hand. He made his way to the bathroom for a 'quick' shower. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

They barely managed to make their reservation on time. Neither of them minded in the least. The Maitre'd quickly seated them in a quiet corner table. 

 

Willow looked around in wide-eyed admiration. "Wow, this place is really swanky and expensive. What's the occasion, Richard?" 

 

Richard chuckled. "Why would you think that I was up to something?" 

 

Willow narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "Saying something like that would automatically make one even more suspicious." A fearful look rapidly replaced the suspicious glance. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you? You wanted to give me one last nice before you lower the boom..." 

 

Richard silently placed a small red velvet-covered box on her empty dinner plate. Willow halted her ramble to stare at the new addition to the table decorations. 

 

"Is that what I think it is?" 

 

"Open it and see." 

 

Willow scowled at his non-answer but reached out for the box anyway. She flipped it open and gasped at the diamond ring nestled within. 

 

Richard smiled and knelt by her chair. He took the ring out of the box and offered it to her. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

 

Willow smiled and grabbed the ring from Richard. "Hell yeah! But we aren't getting hitched until after I finish my degree." 

 

Richard pulled her down for a toe-curling kiss. Willow blushed profusely and cut the kiss off early. "We're still in public here. Save it for later, Mister. And just because I said yes doesn't mean you're getting out of this expensive dinner. I'm hungry." Willow placed the ring on her left ring finger with a flourish. 

 

Richard laughed wholeheartedly. "I wouldn't think of doing such a thing. You're going to need nourishment to keep up your strength later." He gazed at her hungrily as he retook his chair. 

 

"Cut that out. I'm going to get a meal here no matter how enticing the distraction." 

 

Richard just smiled and picked up his menu. Willow gave the ring one last glance before picking up hers. 

 

~~~~ 

 

"Are you planning on staying up all night to stare at the ring?" 

 

Willow broke off her continued perusal of her new engagement ring to smile at Richard. "That was the plan." 

 

Richard opened his arms. Willow snuggled deeply into his embrace. 

 

Richard spoke into her fiery hair. "Are you happy?" 

 

"Ecstatic!" 

 

"Will you be okay tomorrow evening alone?" 

 

Willow looked up to stare into Richard's brown eyes. "Parent-teacher conferences?" 

 

"Yup." 

 

Willow smiled mischievously. "Don't worry about little ole me. I have a date tomorrow night." 

 

Richard arched an eyebrow at that. "A date? With whom?" 

 

Willow played with some of Richard's long curly brown hair while she answered his demanding question. "Spike." 

 

"Spike?" 

 

"Yes, Spike or as Xander likes to call him, 'Dead boy Junior.'" 

 

"Ah, so that was who you were talking about earlier. Well, he had better behave or..." 

 

Willow cut off his threat with a kiss. "Don't worry. We're just going to the circus. I have yet to see that Lamia. He'll behave as much as he is capable. Now let's get some sleep." 

 

Willow reached over and turned off the bedside lamp.


	4. part 3 - Return To The Circus

Willow winked at her reflection after putting the finishing touches on her light makeup. She had chosen a simple pale green sundress for the occasion. She wanted to look nice but not too nice for her evening out with Spike. After all, they were just friends not romantically involved. She had Richard and knew the consequences of illicit smoochies from her Xander debacle of long ago. 

 

An impatient knocking at the front door announced the arrival of her surly escort for the evening. Willow skipped merrily to the front door and threw it open with a resounding bang. 

 

"Evening, Spike. Trying to knock through the door not on it?" 

 

Spike casually leaned against the door frame. "It got you to answer quicker, didn't it?" 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let me get my purse." She turned around quickly leaving Spike to hang out at the front door. 

 

Spike yelled after her retreating form. "What? No kiss or 'come on in, dearest Spike?'" 

 

Willow's only answer to that query was to laugh as she grabbed her keys and purse before returning to the door. 

 

"Dearest Spike? Been reading romance novels, again?" Willow raised an eyebrow at him as she locked the front door. 

 

She was amused to see a mock pout form on Spike's lips. She quickly reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. 

 

"That's all you'll get from me, Mr. Big Bad Vampire." 

 

"Ah Luv, you wound me to the quick!" 

 

Willow placed her arm in his for the short walk to his waiting DeSoto. He could afford something flashier with the tips he earned at Guilty Pleasures but didn't. He was sentimentally attached to that old car. 

 

As Spike gallantly opened the car door for her, Willow had to ask a question. 

"Where exactly is 'the Quick' on the human body? And how would one go about wounding it?" 

 

Spike groaned and gestured for her to get in. "Silly questions, pet. Now, get into the car." 

 

Willow's eyes twinkled with amusement at his expense. "You don't know, do you?" 

 

Spike arched an eyebrow at her and she plopped down onto the front seat. 

 

Spike walked around the front of the vehicle and got in on his side of the car. Willow placed a hand on his when he was about to turn the car on. 

 

"Spike, before we go, I've got some news to tell you." 

 

Spike leaned back and fumbled for a cigarette to light. "What is it? You're secretly in love with me and you want to dump the furball for a real man?" 

 

Willow snorted at the comment. "Nope, that's not it." 

 

"You're secretly a real man and you've decided to end the charade?" 

 

"Imaginative but a big 'no' on that. I'm. . ." 

 

"Going back to the other side of the fence?" 

 

Willow shook her head. "No, stop interrupting and I'll tell you." 

 

Willow decided to show him instead. She thrust her left hand up for Spike to see. The streetlight reflected off the diamond on her ring finger. 

 

Spike silently brought her hand up for a closer inspection of the engagement ring. "So, he's making an honest woman out of ya? He kissed her hand gently before letting it go. "Congratulations, Red. Always knew you had it in you to catch the broody bloke." 

 

Willow smiled widely at him before admiring the ring again. She didn't catch the brief look of longing in his eyes as he stared at her. He shook off the sadness and lit his previously forgotten cigarette. He turned the key in the ignition and the DeSoto roared to life. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

The Circus was packed with people waiting to buy tickets to get in. Spike halted Willow's forward momentum towards the entrance. Willow looked at him questioningly. 

 

"Quicker and easier if we go in through the service entrance." 

 

Willow stared at him suspiciously. "You did get us tickets, right? You're not trying to sneak us in, are you?" 

 

Spike smiled. "Oh, we of little faith. Of course, I've got the tickets." He patted his pockets and dramatically produced said items. 

 

Willow grabbed for them to have a look. "Complimentary?" 

 

Spike sighed before grabbing them back. "Yup, me dear ole boss gave them to me when he found out." 

 

"Jean Claude, you mean?" 

 

Spike nodded. "Yes, pet. Now let's hurry or we'll miss that Lamia." 

 

Willow suffered through Spike's pushing her towards the back door. 

 

"Can we get some cotton candy? I haven't had any in a really long time, Spike. It was always too dangerous to go to carnivals in Sunnydale. You never knew, if one of those rides would be your last, literally. 

 

Spike sighed again. "I suppose a little wouldn't harm things. Now, move." 

 

Willow grinned impishly at the thought of pink fluffy cotton candy mounds just waiting for her teeth to sink into. She quickened her pace and Spike removed his hands from her shoulders. 

 

He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. Willow took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. The dark made her slightly nervous. She quickly covered it up with a quip. "Did someone forget to pay his light bill?" 

 

Spike snuck up on her to whisper a soft reply in her ear. "It's ambiance, pet." 

 

Willow shivered at his proximity. She was about to slug him for doing that when a voice interrupted them. 

 

"Well, isn't that cozy. What would Richard say?" 

 

Willow whirled around to confront the familiar voice. 'Great,' she thought bitterly. 'It's Anita, Richard's ex. Just when I thought I would have a chance at a pleasant evening, it goes poof.'


	5. part 4 - Confrontation

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with your choice of sharp, pointy dining utensils. Willow glared at the dark haired petite woman barring her way into the Circus. She so did not want to deal with Anita at the moment. 

 

Actually she was still holding out the futile hope that she might be able to avoid ever having to deal with Anita Blake. The woman was trigger happy and had way too many chips on her shoulder to be considered rational by any stretch of the imagination. 

 

Willow decided that she would be the first to break the stand off. She really wanted to see what the Circus had to offer. She had come to see that Lamia and nobody was getting in her way. Not even the Master's human servant. 

 

Willow sighed heavily. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. This is an efficient working relationship. Let's leave it at that." 

 

Willow then made a move to brush by the necromancer. Anita shifted her stance ever so slightly to continue blocking Willow's progress. 

 

Anita glared at Willow. "No, I think it's time we discussed things. I think you're playing Richard for a fool. Are you dating him for the power or the prestige of having higher rank in the pack?" 

 

Willow smiled. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. In fact, it looked like she might be gritting her teeth in a bid to keep from biting Anita. "No, I'm not in it for the power or the prestige. I'm in it for the sex. You remember how Richard was in bed, don't you?" 

 

That might not have been the smartest thing for Willow to say but Anita just rubbed her the wrong way. She hadn't made the nicest first impression in the beginning. And with Richard between them. . .well let's just say that they'll never be friends. 

 

Anita scowled and stepped closer to Willow. "Do you think that you're good enough for Richard?" 

 

Willow clenched her fists. She would not lose her temper. Losing her temper was a Bad Thing. That way led to black-haired and black-eyed Willow. She wouldn't unleash the anger even if Anita deserved it. 

 

"Yes, I'm good enough for Richard. At least, I'm monogamous." 

 

Spike leaned against the wall unnoticed by the two women. He lit a cigarette even though he was right next to a 'No Smoking' sign. He was waiting for the impending cat fight. 'This should be good.' He thought merrily to himself. 

Anita stiffened at the implied slur. She was very touchy about the subject of her sexual relationships. 

 

"That doesn't concern you. . ." 

 

Willow interrupted Anita before she could get started on a tirade. "Yes, very true. And Richard is no longer any of your concern." 

 

Anita shook her head. "He will always be my concern along with that of Thronnos Rokke Clan. We are bonded." 

 

Willow shooed away Anita's assertions with a negligent wave of her hand. "Yes, I know all about your little mystical three-way. What I'm talking about is his emotional needs." 

 

Willow's eyes took on a steely glint of determination. "I'm his Lupa now. Richard's needs and that of the pack will be met by me. Not you. You're the Bolverk now, not the Lupa. Accept it." 

 

Another staring contest broke out between the women. Anita decided this time to break the stalemate. 

 

"Do you think that you've got what it takes to be Lupa? He's had other women since me but they never lasted very long." 

 

Willow smirked at Anita. 'Time to deflate that ego.' She thought to herself. 

Willow brought up her left hand and Anita reached for her gun. Willow turned the palm to face towards herself. Anita's eyes widened at the sight. 

 

Willow tried not to gloat but couldn't completely succeed at it. "Hmmm. . .I do believe that I have what it takes. You know how old fashioned Richard can be. He doesn't propose marriage on a whim." 

 

Anita paled and backed away from Willow. Willow smiled coldly at her. 

 

"Here's some free advice for you, Ms. Blake. You can't be all things to all people. You cheat them of true happiness and you cheat yourself. Think on that while you're with your harem." 

 

Willow turned her head to look at Spike. "Come on, Blondie. I don't want to miss anymore of the show." 

 

Willow quickly marched passed a shocked Anita. Never giving her a second glance. Spike followed but not before winking at the Master's girlfriend. He stifled the urge to laugh. This was better than watching "Passions" any day. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow managed to forget the unpleasantness that had happened at the beginning of her evening easily with all the supernatural distractions of the Circus. Willow was amazed at the sight of the Lamia. She had read about them in some of Giles old watcher books but that was nothing like seeing them in the flesh. 

The Lamia was quite the wonder. She had long silky black hair that hung down to her waist. Her snake-like scales began at the waist as it tapered into a long tail. How strange to see a pale human torso on top of a snake's body. Like a mermaid only scarier. 

 

Of course, there were zombie raisings which grossed Willow out. She had seen "Night of the Living Dead" once with Xander. It gave her nightmares. She wasn't completely comfortable with seeing re-animated corpses. 

 

Spike was greatly amused by Willow's childish enthusiasm. He had become jaded to the Circus. He lived there and had seen the show all before. It was nice to see someone get excited about it. It made it enjoyable again. 

 

Willow pouted playfully when the house lights came back on. "It's over? It can't be over. I want more!" 

 

Spike chuckled. "Insatiable, Luv?" 

 

Willow mock glared at Spike. "Incorrigible, Spike?" 

 

Spike winked at threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to his car. 

 

"Pet, you've come a long way from that bookish mouse that I kidnapped for a spell." 

 

Willow jabbed an elbow in his ribs. "I would rather not reminisce about occasions where you threatened to shove a broken bottle in my face." 

 

Spike grinned wickedly. "Would you prefer that I threatened you with something else?" 

 

Willow shook her head violently. "Nope, no need for threats. We're friends now. Emotional blackmail works just as well." 

 

Spike nodded. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I was impressed by your little pissing contest with the Master's chit. Took balls, that." 

 

Willow sighed. "I suppose. She's a bully and I don't let people bully me anymore. I'm the new and improved version." 

 

Spike stopped for a moment. "Just be careful, Red. She's a lot like the slayer. She's a slay first, ask questions last kind of girl." 

 

Willow patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about little ole me. I can take care of myself."


	6. part 5 - The Best Part of Waking Up

Willow woke up bright and early to another day. She had to allow more time to make it to the campus since she was now living with Richard. His house wasn't nearly as convenient as her aunt's but there were many 'pleasant' side benefits to living with Richard. 

 

Actually she could smell one of the benefits as she stretched her arms over her head. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted enticingly in the air. Willow groggily made her way downstairs. Her eyes were barely open to navigate her way through the house as she followed her nose to the kitchen. It was a good thing she knew where all the furniture was. 

 

"Hey sleepyhead! Not awake yet?" 

 

Willow grunted at her fiancé's cheerful welcome. She stumbled across the kitchen floor with her hands outstretched. Richard laughed as he placed a mug of hot caffeinated paradise into her little hands. He didn't drink the stuff but had figured out the importance of having coffee or he would end up with a cranky Willow. No one wants that. 

 

Willow sighed happily as she slowly sipped her coffee. Richard wrapped his strong muscled arms around his petite redhead. Willow leaned back into his embrace. 

 

"You're too good to me, Richard." 

 

Richard bent down to kiss her softly on the top of her head. "You deserve this and so much more. So, are you awake now?" 

 

Willow smiled lazily. "I'm getting there." She paused to sniff the air. "Waffles? You made waffles? How did I get so lucky?" 

 

Richard chuckled. "Well, I'm buttering you up. I want you in a good mood for what I'm about to ask." 

 

Willow turned around and arched an eyebrow at her honey's statement. "Hmmm. What could this question be? You already asked me to marry you. Well, you can ask me while I'm stuffing my face with breakfast. I'm on the clock. Got classes today. Don't want to be late." 

 

Richard ushered her towards the table. She sat down and Richard placed a napkin on her lap with a flourish. He quickly set down a plate of piping hot, golden brown waffles. Willow smothered the waffles with maple syrup while she gestured for him to begin talking. 

 

Richard sat down across the table and sighed. He nervously ran a hand through his long brown hair. "Willow, my mother wants to meet you." 

 

Willow nodded while shoveling in a mouthful of waffle." 

 

Richard sighed heavily at her response. "She wants to meet you this weekend. She. . .well. . .she didn't allow for any arguments. She made it an order." 

 

Willow nodded again. "Fine by me. Not doing anything this weekend. I would love to meet your mother." 

Richard looked at her incredulously. "Fine? You're fine with it?" 

 

Willow nodded as she smiled brightly at him. "I have to thank her for bringing you into the world." 

Richard still looked dumbfounded at Willow's nonchalant attitude at the prospect of meeting his overbearing mother. 

 

Willow chuckled at his expression. "Why should I be scared of your mother? I've seen a lot worse on the Hellmouth. I'm sure everything will be fine. At least, she doesn't carry a gun." Willow paused in her eating to look up at Richard with an inquisitive stare. "She doesn't carry a gun, does she?" 

 

Richard shook his head and reached across the table to take her free hand. "Speaking of gun-wielding women, I'm sorry that you ran into Anita last night. I wish I could have been there for you. I could have kept her away." 

 

Willow scoffed and set down her fork. "I had to confront Anita sooner or later. It was probably better that you weren't there for it. It's not over though. I'm sure that she'll get over the shock and be back for round two." 

 

Richard looked upset at that thought. Willow stood up and walked around the table to curl her arms around his neck. Richard stretched his arms over his head to pull her down for an upside-down kiss. 

 

Willow broke off the kiss to giggle. "We can talk about this so more later. I've got to grab a quick shower. You don't want me to be late for Dr. Fane's class, do you?" 

 

Richard shook his head no but pouted playfully. "You've got to run off now?" 

 

Willow nodded and climbed onto his lap. "Yes, I really need to rush." Her words weren't very convincing as her eyes had lit up with lust. 

 

Richard's bottom lip pout became more pronounced. Willow placed a hand on each side of his face to drag him forward for a very thorough kiss. He licked his lips at the taste of maple syrup. Willow jumped off his lap with a laugh and hightailed up the stairs. Richard growled and quickly gave chase. She was, after all, being an evil tease.


End file.
